


[Podfic] Almost Home

by MistbornHero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: ‘Home’ is a word in a language not her own.Natasha has never longed for home.Written by SugarFey
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Almost Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884144) by [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:17:02 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (17 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/marvelalmosthome)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rrj2cy2r6w1de86/Marvel-AlmostHome.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z3g0cCNmkX2dE7hewfzheDjNeHb2skwr/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Almost Home_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884144)
  * **Author:**[SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey)
  * **Music:**[Home - Gabrielle Aplin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPNgq4ZRxKg)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
